Making up
by Cindel A. Royal
Summary: Just a one shot between the Boss(male) and Shaundi weeks after Johnny's death.
*I DON'T OWN SAINTS ROW*

It had been about 2 weeks since Johnny was murdered by Loren, and the Saints had been slow at getting their revenge.

After stealing their penthouse then killing many of his gang members, blowing up his operations and stealing his whores, it seemed to piss him off good for now, but only death will do.

The boss had seriously upped the security at the crib. New locks and alarms on all exits, bulletproof windows, with black out curtains. He had guards at every door as well, 3 down in the garage, 4 on the roof with the new pressure sensitive landing pad.

Along with this he asked, then begged, then ultimately order Shaundi to move into the Penthouse under his watch. He was sure the Morningstar would come for her as pay back. Until Loren was dead, she would be close to the boss. He could not bear to lose another great Lieutenant.

The boss slept in the master bedroom, lately he had to drink himself to sleep; He had an AK right beside the bed and a Sheppard under his pillow.

Shaundi slept in one of the spare bedrooms, just down the hall from the Boss.

She hated feeling with a defenseless child, under such protection, but with bullshit happening after Johnny's death and being back in this shitty city, she gave up fight him and just did as he said.

She was just a pissed and stubborn as the boss, she let her temper fly fast, mostly at Pierce, but once in a while at the boss, who would snap back. Ending in a huge fight and both walking away.

One night after a pretty bad fight, the Boss came back the penthouse, drunk of course and found Shaundi on the sofa.

He was about to start the fight again, he was still pretty pissed off but paused when he saw she had been crying.

She didn't hear him come in, and flinched when a hand touched her shoulder.

She looked back at him, and glared.

She was still pissed at him, still hurting of his cruel words and pissed at herself for crying.

"The fuck you want?" She snapped wiping away her tears.

He sighed annoyed at her now. "Just checking on you, don't throw a hissy fit"

He started to stumble to his room.

She groaned loudly and followed him, in case he fell over, and half hoping he would, the stubborn asshole.

He about tripped over his own feet and fell on the bed with a grunt.

"You are such an asshole" She crossed her arms, and leaned on the wall.

"Shaundi, I really don't wanna fight with you right now" He grumbled, hand over his eyes.

"That's the problem, that's all we do now." She snapped.

"Well whose fucking fault is that?" He sat up. "I just try to talk to you and bite my head off."

"Because you are dragging you ass on getting Loren; wasting time stealing whores, killing his lower level punks. Just go after him" She raised her voice.

"Oh, so just rush in and get us all killed? You've seen what power he was, it's suicide, you want to end up dead like Johnny or just me?"

She paused, glaring at him, haunted by the sound of Johnny's name.

The boss narrowed his eyes. "So that's it huh? You wish I died on the fucking plane?"

""No, Boss that's not true and you know it" She snapped now insulted that he even thought that.

He looked away trying so hard to control his anger.

She turned to storm off.

"You think I don't miss him too? That I wish I never jumped off that plane with you?" He hissed lowly.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"He was my best friend, the first real friend I had since joining the Saints, and the only who I could trust from then to now, Julius tried to kill me, Troy ended up a cop and who the hell knows what happened to Dex." He stood up, alcohol now fueling his rage.

She turned to face him, the boss never talked like this.

"I've been stuffed in a trunk, shot and shoved in a river, left for dead. Johnny was the one who pulled me out and helped me get the asshole who killed Lin. I've been blown up and put in a coma for 3 years; Johnny killed half the cops in the city over that." His voice grew darker with each word.

Shaundi stood her ground.

He moved towards her, like a predator nearing its prey.

"I escaped prison with Carlos, and saved Johnny from the chair, only to get his girlfriend killed and him stabbed. Carlos was drug behind a truck, he was so fucked up when I got to him, _I_ had to end his life, and You, Shaundi, I had to face down your punk ass ex and save you, and killed the fucker who let him take you"

Shaundi was feeling scared and guilty now.

The boss was so close to her now, his eyes burned with rage and pain from all those years of murder and revenge.

"Understand this, revenge is what I am very fucking good at. I got every fucker who ever crossed us before…..I will fucking kill Loren and everyone who thought they could fuck with us…." He hissed.

She stared at him for the longest time, unsure what to say, but knowing well he was ticking time bomb and she was messing with the wires.

It was deadly silent.

Their eyes never left each other, she was too scared to make a move with an irrationally he would hit her, and he was just waiting for the next cruel or spiteful poison to drip from her tongue.

She slowly and carefully cupped his face.

He was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, Boss, I've been so selfish, I never stopped to think about you and what he meant" She whispered, caressing his other cheek with her free hand.

He sighed softly relaxing a little, never breaking eye contact.

"Thank you, Boss"

"For what?" His voice was cloudy.

"You made me jump, you saved me, again" she smiled softly.

He covered her hand with his pressing it firmer to his face.

"I have to save you, I couldn't let you die too, that's why I want you here with me, yeah you piss me the hell off at time, but you're honest and straight with me, just like Gat is…..was…..you don't try to kiss my ass or butter me up. You treat me like an equal, like a….." He pause lost for the word.

"Like a friend, Boss" She smiled.

He sigh heavily "I can't lose you too, I've had to bury so many people, I hate it. If I can just protect you until this is over…."

"You will, but don't forget. I got your back too." She moved closer.

He swallowed hard, feeling a shift in emotion from anger to compassion.

Shaundi watched his eyes, he looked puzzled and unsure.

Shaundi thought to herself, she started this ticking time bomb; she should defuse him, for now at least.

She suddenly kissed him softly.

He was shocked at first but returned the kiss slowly.

She pulled back a bit, and stroked cheek in a more than friendly way.

"What are you up to, Shaundi?"

"Making up for being such a bitch tonight." She purred.

He couldn't speak; since the day he met her, he wanted her. He thought she was so crazy and sexy with her deadlocks and stoner ways.

He watched as she transformed into a cold blooded killer, but was still sexy as hell, just deadlier.

He didn't understand why this turned him on so much, but he didn't care right now, he just wanted her.

He pulled her closer and claimed her lips.

She moaned into the kiss, not expecting the power behind it.

He pulled them back to the bed, the back of his knees bump the frame.

She took this moment to push him on the bed.

He fell back and propped up on his elbows, watching her every move.

She had a sexy smirk on her face.

She slowly pulled off her too tight halter top.

His heart pounded as he reached for her.

His hand rested on her almost bear hips, he smirked a little seeing her purple bra.

He slowly kissed her neck, nipping lightly.

She gasped softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him tighter.

She arched to him when he bit at a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone.

He daringly cupped her breast, caressing them.

She dragged her nails hard across his shoulder, winning a low hiss.

He jerked her hips to his; she could feel his need for her.

She smiled to herself, proud of causing such a reaction to the boss.

His hands stole into her hair, pulling her into a burning, dominating kiss.

He pulled her on top of him as he laid back; she straddled his hips and took over the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to his hips.

They both moaned softly to the wonderful fiction.

She bit his lip softly.

He moaned and bucked his hip upward, causing more fiction.

So they were both out of breath.

She pulled away, and smiled down at him, slowly removing her bra.

He could only stare up at her, lost for words of her beauty.

"Your turn, Boss" she said with a lustful growl.

She gripped the bottom of his shirt; he sat up and let her pull it off.

It was her turn to stare.

His body showed his history.

Tattoos showing his loyalty to the Saint, faded scars, two bullet wounds near his belly button, and visible burn marks.

She touched his scars as if to will them away.

He watched her eye as if to read her thoughts.

He pulled her back to him with a gentler kiss, rolling them so he was on top.

He kissed slowly down her naked skin suckling and nibbling, he explored her body.

She sighed and moaned with each move he made.

He skillfully undid her pants with his teeth.

She just smiled and shook her head at him.

"What?" He said with an arched eyebrow.

"You never cease to amaze me"

He flashed a devilish grin. "Oh, I'm just getting started"

In one fluid motion he pulled off her pants, he was surprised to see she didn't wear panties.

He placed hot kisses on her belly and trailed down.

Her leg started to shake lightly.

The boss chuckled to himself.

He ghosted his hand down her leg as he got off the bed and kneeled down at the edge.

He pulled her to him, and kissed the inner parts of her thighs.

She moaned softly and shook under his touch.

When he finally placed his mouth on her core, she jerked away.

He grabbed her hips and held her still as he continued his word.

Shaundi panted and shook.

The boss worked wonders with his tongue.

Her skin started to flush and trembled more as a slow, burning feeling pooled in her belly.

She drove her hands into his hair hard.

She moaned loudly, almost trying to move away from the intense sensations.

"Boss, please, I'm so close" She begged.

He slowed his actions and teased her with too slow movements.

She just about growled and shoved him away.

He rose to his feet, smirking at a very pissed looking Shaundi.

"Issues?" He said with a boyish smirk.

She roughly grabbed his pants and shoved them off; she eyed his naked, toned body.

More scars littered his body.

He kicked off his clothes and pushed her back on the bed, climbing on top of her.

They met in a fiery kiss, finally skin on skin.

She wrapped her legs around him, and moaned to the feeling of them touching.

He pulled away and looked into her eye, as if to ask permission.

She pulled him to a slow kiss, which he returned and entered her slowly.

They both gasped to the sensation.

It had been too long for both of them.

They moved together, slow at first.

Soon a natural instinct took over them.

He gripped her hips, thrust harder and faster.

Her moans drove him wild.

She clawed his back, leaving long red trail in her wake.

He could feel pressure building; he pushed into her faster and harder.

She cried out, pleading for more, her body shaking with a powerful need.

The pressure was enormous now.

He thrust harder.

She gripped his arms hard as her body shook, and she could feel her pressure peaking.

He could feel her body shaking around his, and kissed her, nipping at her lip.

She about saw stars as she fell over the edge.

He gasped and moaned as her body collapsed around him, drawing out his own orgasm.

He thrust slowly, dragging out the feeling of release between them.

When he lost all energy; he simply laid with her, waiting for his breathing to slow.

Both covered with a film of sweat, skin flushed.

He finally pulled out and lay next to her.

She rolled on her side and stared at him.

His hair was messy, cheek flush, lips kissable swollen.

She smiled at him and shifted closer.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her warm body to his.

She kissed his cheek softly and then his lips.

"We cool now, Boss?" She muttered softly, edges of sleep pulling her away.

He offered a small laugh.

"Yeah, we're cool" He nuzzled her neck.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna know your real name"

"Why?' He rolled on his back, draping his arm over his eyes.

She laid her hand on his chest.

"So, I can scream it next time" She teased

He removed his arm and met her eyes.

He smiled and dropped his head back to his pillow.

"Henry"

She smiled at the simple name.

"Hello, Henry"

He grinned.

She cuddled to him as he drew the sheets around them.

He wrapped one arm around her, holding her close.

Wordlessly, they both fell into the first peaceful sleep that have had in weeks.


End file.
